


肖战事件背后：事实真相缺位之下舆论混战的思考

by masterp



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterp/pseuds/masterp
Kudos: 3





	肖战事件背后：事实真相缺位之下舆论混战的思考

本文转发自公众号法律读库（ lawreaders）

法律读库是法治新媒体阅读管家，传递常识，启迪法治。Less is More，少即是多。每日向用户推送优质法律类文章1至4篇。  
====  
作者：浩浩 超超，原题：肖战事件背后：事实真相缺位之下舆论混战的思考。本文观点不代表法律读库立场。  
自2月27日肖战事件发酵以来，舆论未曾停歇。在行使正当言论自由的同时，各派党同伐异的舆论倾向也充斥着网络环境。笔者在查证相关事实的基础上对该事件中可能涉及的法律风险和饭圈文化等内容进行了分析。

一、事件事实  
媒体和网友从不同角度对该事件进行了评判与分析，但大多都忽略了事实前提的真实性：即是否是肖战粉丝举报了AO3平台？

追根溯源，AO3用户认为肖战粉丝举报了该平台，而与之相对肖战粉丝主张从未举报过AO3平台，举报的是同人小说《下坠》创作者的微博链接（该小说以演员肖战与王一博为主角，在AO3平台连载，后作者将AO3链接发布至微博）。从法律角度客观分析该事件前提，即粉丝举报的是《下坠》创作者的微博账号还是AO3平台，都需证据支撑。为查证这一事实，笔者搜索到了肖战粉丝（微博平台用户名为"巴南区小兔赞比"）的举报微博截图（该微博现已删除，下截图中"xzf"指"肖战粉"）。从现有的举报截图来看，"巴南区小兔赞比"在浏览器里输入的举报链接为"迪迪出逃记的主页"（即《下坠》作者）的微博主页而非AO3平台。

肖战事件揭秘：事实真相缺位之下的舆论混战  
实名投诉的微博内容也可看出投诉举报成功的是"weibo"（下图为实名举报微博的具体内容），可见，依据粉丝发布的举报微博截图，举报成功的应当是作者微博，而非AO3平台。

肖战事件揭秘：事实真相缺位之下的舆论混战  
依据"巴南区小兔赞比"的微博截图，可知其号召粉丝向国家网信办举报中心举报

肖战事件揭秘：事实真相缺位之下的舆论混战  
，为做出有效认证，笔者查询了国家网信办官方网站，依据其2020年3月6日公布的《2020年2月全国网络举报受理情况》，并未查询到举报AO3平台的相关信息。按照网络说法有超过8000个粉丝实名举报AO3平台，若情况属实，8000人的体量应当会出现在国家网信办出台的数据里，但并未有相关数据对此进行支撑。

综合上述信息，可以确定的是肖战粉丝举报的应当是微博上的作者账户而非AO3平台。

二、事件分析  
1\. 导火线——《下坠》

《下坠》是以肖战与王一博为主人公的同人小说，也是此次事件的导火线。肖战粉丝为何举报《下坠》？起因为其认为《下坠》将肖战刻画为"站街女"，将王一博刻画为嫖娼的未成年男高中生，这般形象刻画歪曲了演员本身形象。同时粉丝认为小说中大量存在淫秽色情情节，在作者将小说搬至微博引发大面积转发后，引得了他们的不满。

（1）"淫秽"与"色情"的认定标准与立场

关于这部小说是否属于淫秽、色情作品，网络上众说纷纭、不一而足。笔者认为，"淫秽"、"色情"的认定，既不应从肖战粉丝的角度出发，也不能从AO3的平台用户的角度出发。由于粉丝对偶像的喜爱，势必会导致其容忍度降低；对于同人文的受众来说，则可接受尺度会相对更大一些。因此，要判定《下坠》是否属于"淫秽"、"色情"的作品，就要基于社会一般人的立场，可参照《关于认定淫秽及色情出版物的暂行规定》中所称的"生理和精神正常的成年人"。从法律上而言，"淫秽"与"色情"的认定标准也有不同，相对于"淫秽"，"色情"的认定标准更低。

《刑法》第三百六十七条规定，本法所称淫秽物品，是指具体描绘性行为或者露骨宣扬色情的诲淫性的书刊、影片、录像带、录音带、图片及其他淫秽物品。

《互联网站禁止传播淫秽、色情等不良信息自律规范》第三条对淫秽信息罗列了更为具体的内容：淫秽信息是指在整体上宣扬淫秽行为，具有下列内容之一，挑动人们性欲，导致普通人腐化、堕落，而又没有艺术或科学价值的文字、图片、音频、视频等信息内容，包括：（一）淫亵性地具体描写性行为、性交及其心理感受；（二）宣扬色情淫荡形象；（三）淫亵性地描述或者传授性技巧；（四）具体描写乱伦、强奸及其他性犯罪的手段、过程或者细节，可能诱发犯罪的；（五）具体描写少年儿童的性行为；（六）淫亵性地具体描写不正当且性变态行为，以及具体描写与性变态有关的暴力、虐待、侮辱行为；（七）其他令普通人不能容忍的对性行为淫亵性描写。

第四条对"色情"信息进行了定义：色情信息是指在整体上不是淫秽的，但其中一部分有第三条中（一）至（七）的内容，对普通人特别是未成年人的身心健康有毒害，缺乏艺术价值或者科学价值的文字、图片、音频、视频等信息内容。

笔者于3月11日访问了AO3网站并找到了《下坠》小说，在翻阅小说后，以上述标准去审视《下坠》，其中具体描绘性行为、暴露性器官、刻画性交心理感受的细节文字并不少，加之主角之一为未成年的高中生，描写高中生性行为存在被认定为淫秽信息的法律风险，涉嫌违反《治安管理处罚法》第六十八条关于利用计算机信息网络传播淫秽信息的规定。

同时，在主页上我们看到AO3只是提醒了访问该网站的最低年龄是13周岁或者按照读者所在国家特别规定的年龄，但是这一提醒并没有办法实质性地阻止13周岁以下的青少年进行访问，只要读者点击了Proceed按钮就可以通畅地进行阅读。况且在我国就算满足13周岁的条件，未满18周岁也属于未成年人。《未成年人保护法》第三十四条规定 禁止任何组织、个人制作或者向未成年人出售、出租或者以其他方式传播淫秽、暴力、凶杀、恐怖、赌博等毒害未成年人的图书、报刊、音像制品、电子出版物以及网络信息。这样的文章对于读者，尤其是同人文未成年读者是何种价值引导？

作者还对人物的外貌特征进行了细节刻画，如"可爱的门牙"、"嘴边的痣"，并且在文章Tag里明确表明"博君一肖"（演员肖战与王一博的CP名），让读者在阅读时完全有理由相信描述的就是以演员肖战与王一博为小说主角的同人小说，并将故事情节以二人的形象在脑海中演绎，因此，该文章可能涉嫌侵犯肖战、王一博的姓名权、名誉权。

尽管笔者对《下坠》小说持上述看法，但并不是对同人文创作的否认，也不涉及对同人文作者、读者的贬低，合法的具有文学价值的同人文是值得积极鼓励与提倡的。

（2）粉丝举报行为认定

首先，在没有证据证明粉丝举报的是AO3平台的情况下，就基于肖战粉丝举报AO3平台这一"既定事实"进行分析论断，笔者认为有失偏颇，我国对于外网AO3并没有执法权限。

作者将AO3上《下坠》的链接转发到自己的微博上，并被众多网友转发推荐、大量传播，粉丝以淫秽色情的不良信息为由举报该作者微博账户，笔者认为，在认为小说中的具体描写性行为或者性器官的文字足以达到社会一般人对于"淫秽"、"色情"的认知的情况下，粉丝对其进行举报，没有太大的问题。举报是公民对网络环境监督的一种体现，公民的举报也是扫黄打非的重要线索来源，不能对行使举报权的公民在判断"淫秽"、"色情"的标准上有太过严苛的要求。由此可见，举报违法信息是公民合法的权利，虽然粉丝在举报时可能掺杂个人情感因素，但从法律层面上看并无可苛责之处。但是，我们同样也要注意不可滥用举报权利诬告陷害、牟取非法利益。若同人文本身并不存在违法现象，粉丝也不应当出于私心滥用举报权利，打击合法的自由创作行为。

2020年3月1日开始正式施行的《网络信息内容生态治理规定》再次重申强调了对于淫秽、色情网络信息传播的禁令，并且对于网络信息内容服务平台在未成年人模式和投诉举报方面有了进一步的要求。第六条、第十条分别禁止了网络信息内容生产者和网络信息内容服务平台对淫秽、色情等违法信息的制作、复制、发布和传播；第十三条鼓励网络信息内容服务平台开发适合未成年人使用的模式、网络产品和服务；第十六条规定网络信息内容服务平台应当在显著位置设置便捷的投诉举报入口，公布投诉举报方式，及时受理处置公众投诉举报并反馈处理结果。

（3）部分微博网友贩卖《下坠》文本

肖战事件揭秘：事实真相缺位之下的舆论混战  
笔者发现，在微博中搜索"下坠"，得到的反馈结果中包含许多贩卖《下坠》文本的信息，点击后可以发现大多是通过添加微信分享百度网盘资源、网络店铺购买文本的形式进行交易的，售价为每份5元人民币。如果《下坠》被认定为"淫秽物品"，那么此举则存在以牟利为目的传播淫秽物品的嫌疑，可能触犯《刑法》第三百六十三条关于制作、复制、出版、贩卖、传播淫秽物品牟利罪的规定。

2\. 由来已久的"饭圈文化"

事件发展至今，肖战与其粉丝几乎成为了一个代名词，成为了大众苦"饭圈文化"久矣的宣泄口。"饭圈文化"由来已久，粉丝之间的争执似乎也从来没有消失过，从韩国偶像组合H.O.T、水晶男孩，到历代男团女团，以及国内的明星"粉丝团"。"饭圈文化"一直存在不小争议，身上带有的"低龄化"、"盲目跟风"等标签也一直受人诟病。但同时"饭圈文化"也带来了积极的一面，比如在新型冠状病毒的疫情中，明星粉丝团纷纷捐款捐物，对驰援灾区做出了贡献。不可否认，凡事皆有利弊，饭圈文化亦然。粉丝相对低龄，容易出现一股脑发热的情况，盲从所谓"大粉"造成其他网友的不便的情况确有存在。就本次事件而言，肖战粉丝当中的不理智群体其实是整个饭圈生态的负面缩影。但因为对"饭圈文化"的厌恶而将肖战粉丝群体妖魔化似是不妥。且不论粉丝的举报合情合理合法，即使要批评部分粉丝的不理智行为，将该行为上升至整个粉丝团体似也存在争议。除却"粉丝"身份之外，每个粉丝首先都应当是独立主体，"个人行为，个人买单"，在法律意义上也难以辩驳。

关于粉籍，在互联网时代，不同于当年只能通过线下追星的状态，太多网上行为可以作为追星的方式。在"饭圈文化"当中，自证粉籍似乎是非常重要的因素，但这恰恰是个"伪命题"，如何证明谁是谁的粉丝，是关注了明星微博？关注了超话？点赞了明星相关微博？还是如何认定？似乎都存在争议，因为真人藏在了网线的背后，无法仅凭微博账号确认是不是粉丝。我可以关注明星但我不喜欢他，也可以我喜欢这个明星但不关注他一样，在这次事件中不断升级的肖战粉丝举报LOFTER，举报B站等等，如何证明真的是不理智粉丝的行为，这似乎是难以真正找到答案的问题。

3."粉丝行为、偶像买单"的思考

笔者试图从法律意义上将人与人之间的关系大致分为三类。由松散到紧密类推，第一类是陌生人关系，例如粉丝和偶像之间关系就属于这一类。第二类是相对松散的关系，例如老师与学生、父母与成年子女，虽然此类关系双方在生活上紧密联系，但是作为独立的个体应当为自己的行为承担法律责任。第三类是紧密关系，例如父母与未成年子女，由于父母对未成年子女有监护、管教的义务，故未成年子女的部分行为就需要父母承担责任。

粉丝与偶像之间的联系出于粉丝对偶像的喜爱，但从法律意义上而言二者基本上没有更深的联系，偶像和粉丝之间的关系由粉丝单方面选择，偶像不能选择粉丝，粉丝多了自然鱼龙混杂。但偶像作为公众人物，自然应当承担比普通人相对更多的义务，也应当对粉丝做出正面的引导，但"引导"不等同于"负责"。"粉丝行为，偶像买单"的初衷是提醒粉丝约束自身行为，独立思考，做事考虑后果，不要依据个人喜好滥用权利，不然可能会影响到自己的偶像。

4\. 网络暴力行为

在此次事件中所谓的"粉丝行为、偶像买单"的原则使得演员肖战本人甚至家人受到大量的攻击。其参演的作品被恶意打低分、代言的商品被抵制，在视频网站弹幕中以及微博中对他人身攻击的言论层出不穷，如P遗照、刷"上香"弹幕、在微博平台谩骂演员等等。尽管公众人物对于自身的隐私权、名誉权、肖像权等民事权利被侵害时，需要持相比普通人更加宽容的态度。但并不意味着公众人物没有这些权利，所以网友们在对此次事件发表评论的时候也需要注意言论自由应有的界限。

除此之外，笔者也注意到了部分网友因发表自己的意见，而被部分"227"的网友谩骂，遭受到了严重的网络暴力行为。对此，笔者认为肆意谩骂他人的网络暴力行为涉嫌侵犯他人名誉权等民事权利；在网络上公然侮辱他人或者捏造事实诽谤他人的，涉嫌违反《治安管理处罚法》第四十二条相关规定。网络并非法外之地，权利与义务相伴相生，公民对自己的言论负责也是言论自由的应有之意。同时，笔者发现谩骂他人的网友中有不少青少年，这是最让笔者感到心慌的一点，对此，希望能加大对青少年的引导力度，莫使青少年群体产生错误的思想导向。

三、结语  
最后，本文仅代表笔者的个人观点，网友们可批判思考、保留意见。希望在看待任何社会事件时都能够独立思考，不盲目跟风，自由存在界限，在行使自身权利时不能侵犯他人合法权益；避免事态升级占用公共资源，尤其是在防疫抗疫的关键时期。


End file.
